


Alone Time

by fid_gin, unfolded73



Series: The Loved 'verse [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs some time alone, and the Doctors experiment with some alone time of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: August 20, 2008
> 
> The first of many collaborations between us to come! I consider this 'verse as much hers as it is mine. Beta'd by jfiliberti.

The Doctor sidled up to her in the kitchen that evening while she was making tea. It was the single-hearted one, she could tell, because his hair had seemed rather alarmed at something all day. The other Doctor's hair had been comparatively calm.

"We were wondering what you were doing this evening," he said in an offhand way that wasn't the least bit offhand.

Rose rubbed her forehead. "I've got a date with a trashy romance novel and a bubble bath."

"Do you want company?"

She smiled. He was so earnest, no wonder she rarely managed to refuse either of them anything. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm really exhausted. And to be honest, I need a little alone time." 

"Oh." He tried not to pout, and mostly succeeded. "We were hoping ..."

"I know. But I don't think I've got enough energy for you two tonight."

“OK, fair enough." He gave her a chaste kiss and left the kitchen. "Enjoy your bath."

****

It took Rose a full several seconds to comprehend exactly what it was she was looking at. 

Two tones of pinstripes in various stages of removal, barely clinging to the two bodies intertwined on the Doctor's bed. Delicate, long fingers and white knuckles curled into a mop of what had previously been rather worried-looking hair, now in a state of disheveled sex. Even when her synapses finally fired the message to her brain that yes, that was one Doctor, his blue suit jacket thrown carelessly on the floor, bent over the horizontal figure of the other Doctor, still wearing his brown suit jacket though it appeared pushed off of his shoulders – her brain still couldn't quite process it. His shirt had either been unbuttoned or ripped open, baring an expanse of flat belly above where his trousers were opened and tugged down slightly. The other Doctor's head bobbed, swallowing him, encouraged by the hand in his hair obviously guiding him down and the bucking of the Doctor's slim hips under him. 

A long moan of pleasure escaped the Doctor's lips, echoed by the other in a muffled groan around his cock before pulling all the way back so that Rose could nearly make out the entire length of him from where she stood still in the shadows. She saw his tongue flick out, swirl around the head of the other Doctor's erection before taking him deep into his throat again to the hiss of the brown-suited Doctor's approval and a whispered, _"Yes."_ Rose, whose jaw had been literally hanging open, brought her hands up to push it closed with a click before her own squeak became audible. 

She should be jealous, she thought. She should be insulted that they'd gone ahead with their evening's agenda without her after she'd turned them down. But Rose found, in the face of the overwhelmingly erotic spectacle before her, that she could feel none of those things. Could feel nothing, in fact, but very, _very_ aroused.

She'd sat in the bath for the better part of an hour, marinating in the scalding water and bubbles scented after her namesake, cup of tea balanced on the bath edge near her head and pages of an old favourite novel dampening under her fingers. As the water had relaxed her and the steam had risen, she'd begun to reconsider her hasty refusal of the Doctor's invitation earlier. Yes she was tired, but she still craved their company, and after toweling off and slipping on one of her more brief cotton sleep sets, she'd padded barefoot down the long halls toward her first Doctor's room, expecting to find him cross legged on the bed surrounded by mechanical bits, or perhaps reclined with his own reading material.

Instead, she'd found the door slightly ajar, the lights dimmed and her second Doctor going down on the other the way (as far as she knew) they had only ever done in her presence before.

'Sexy' didn't begin to cover it.

The Doctor on the receiving end was breathing harder now, eyes squeezed shut, nearly panting as he continued to fist his hand in his double's hair, and the other Doctor seemed to quicken his pace in response. A pang of excitement so intense it nearly hurt twisted low in Rose's stomach, and she grabbed at the edge of the door for balance. She should leave, she thought. She should really... go.

She couldn't move. She didn't want to.

"Rose," she heard the Doctor say, his voice strained, and she watched as he propped himself up on one elbow and turned toward the door. The other Doctor paused, releasing him from his mouth, and raised his head to follow his gaze. In the dim light she could see his lips shining wet with saliva, and nearly lost her balance again.

"We know you're there.” Her first Doctor addressed the shadow created by the slightly open door in which she stood hidden, his voice low and dangerous. 

"We do?" the other said, surprised, sitting bolt upright.

"Welll, I say 'know', I mean _suspect_ ," he answered, rolling the other Doctor off of him and onto his back. "I can smell your bubble bath and your shampoo," he called out, plainly addressing her even though his attentions stayed focused on the man underneath him. "And that clean detergent-y smell of your nightclothes. You've been standing there for about five minutes. I can assure you," he said with a smile, "this is exactly what it looks like.

"The question now is," and he paused to lean down and deeply kiss the Doctor in blue, "are you going to join us, or continue to stand there gaping?"

Rose reluctantly edged into the room, staying just next to the partially-open door. “I didn’t … I wasn’t planning to spy on you or anything.”

Her first Doctor arched an eyebrow. “No?”

“No, I was just coming to find you, I thought … I didn’t know …”

“Rose, it’s fine,” said her second Doctor, sitting up. “We don’t mind you watching; you have before.” He absently trailed a hand down his counterpart’s chest. 

"So continue then,” she said quickly. “Go back to what you were doing.”

For a moment, both of them wore identical smirks. “You really like watching, don’t you?” said the one in blue. 

“Yes.”

“We might like it too, you know.”

Rose frowned in confusion. Both of them had enjoyed watching her with the other one at least once. “What do you mean?”

“He means,” said her first Doctor as he shucked his tie and his already-unbuttoned shirt, “you were essentially watching a sort of masturbation just then, yes? In a way. Sort of. So, you know, turnabout is fair play.”

Rose gaped at them. “You want to watch me get myself off?”

“Oh, yes.” His voice was deep and throaty, and Rose felt a twinge between her legs at the sound of it.

She stepped further into the room, her heart hammering in her chest. “So you’re both just going to just sit there and watch. While I see to myself. Not gonna touch me yourselves at all?” The corner of her mouth twitched.

They looked at each other, then back at her. “Nope.” 

Rose shrugged. “Alright.”

Her second Doctor leapt off of the bed and was on her in two strides, pulling her into a bruising kiss. His mouth tasted like, well, _him_ , which was odd, but also very sexy. She met his tongue with hers, wrapping her arms around him as he walked her over to the bed. They fell onto it, the Doctor on top of her, and Rose immediately felt his straining erection pressing against her through her thin shorts. She clenched her thighs around his hips, grinding against him, biting his lower lip. 

“Ahem.”

They both looked up into the eyes of the Doctor in unzipped brown trousers. “Right,” said the second Doctor, extricating himself. “Sorry.”

“Take your clothes off,” her first Doctor said from the foot of the bed, and Rose was surprised at the hint of command in his voice. She was also a little surprised to find herself obeying him. She pulled off her small pajama top, then reached down and whipped off her shorts and knickers in one move. Reclining against the pillows at the head of the bed, she relished the looks of desire she saw in two sets of matching eyes.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Like a goddess, our Rose.”

Rose let one hand trail delicately over her stomach as her eyes fell closed. “Talk to me,” she whispered.

“What about?” one of them asked.

“She wants us to talk dirty to her, you prawn,” replied what must’ve been her second Doctor.

“Oh, right. Words, the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm … the power of words.”

Rose opened one eye and regarded him. “Very, um, poetic.”

“Should be, I said it to Shakespeare.”

“Were you trying to get _him_ to masturbate in front of you?” she asked.

"No, but I probably could have.” Her first Doctor stretched out beside her, but far enough away so that no part of him was touching her. “But that’s not what you want to hear. You want to hear about how badly I want to fuck you.” 

“Yes.” Rose slid her hand lower, running her fingers ever so lightly over the hairs between her legs.

Her second Doctor mirrored the position of the first on her right side. “Or taste you.” 

“She is exquisite, isn’t she? Spicy and salty and sweet. Just catching her scent makes me hard.”

The Doctor in stereo, their voices thick with desire – she was powerfully turned on by it. Rose slid her middle finger over her clit and then further, into the slick wetness pooled between her legs. She made a small circle with her finger and then back up, back and forth, back and forth. Her breath hitched. She wondered vaguely why she wasn’t finding this nearly as embarrassing as she would have thought. 

“And so hot and wet and slippery; that first time I enter you, Rose, sometimes I don’t know how it is that I don’t come immediately.”

“I usually think about fixing the TARDIS, or a Slitheen, or …” Rose opened her eyes and glared at him. “Sorry, off topic.” 

“Do you remember when you wore that pink dress, Rose? When we ended up in 1953 London?” She nodded. “Do you remember what I did when we got back to the TARDIS?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, letting two fingers slide deeper inside, the heel of her hand pressing down.

“I reached up under that dress, under those charming crinolines …” This was the other Doctor, and of course they both had experienced it, the memory belonged to both of them. “And your knickers were already wet. What _had_ you been thinking about while we were at that party?”

“Was wondering whether I could convince you to duck down an alley and take me up against the wall,” she said, moving her fingers in and out.

“You came so easily, the first time. I slid two fingers inside you, right there in the control room. You were so lovely, with your cheeks flushed and your mouth open, and those noises you make.”

“Mm, she does make wonderful noises, doesn’t she?”

“Then what did you do?” Rose gasped.

His voice was a rumbling buzz in her ear. “I took you to your bedroom, and got you out of that dress, and I fucked you.” 

“On the floor,” said the other one, “and you came again.”

Rose moaned, remembering that night with perfect clarity. "You left marks where you bit my shoulder," she recalled breathlessly, and one of the Doctors, her first she thought, chuckled softly in response.

"Well you _have_ always made me feel a bit predatory. Consider at this very moment, I want nothing more than to flip you over onto your hands and knees and take you from behind, just like I did that night in 1953. I think I'm holding back remarkably well, don't you?"

"I want to touch you so _badly_ , Rose," the Doctor in the last vestiges of his blue suit whispered, edging closer to her. "Not being able to just makes me want it more." The heat radiating from him was a noticeable contrast to the cool of the Doctor on her other side. "Touch your breast. Please," one of them rasped in her ear, and she slid her unoccupied hand up over her ribcage to the firm swell of her left breast, pausing to flick her thumb across the nipple and feel it harden further in response. One of them groaned and she became aware of a hand moving rhythmically against her side as the Doctor with his zip already open stroked himself in time to her busy fingers.

She was going to come soon, and Rose bit her lip, trying to hold back, not ready to finish yet. The Doctor on her right nuzzled at her ear, nearly sending her over the edge, and she was unable to stop herself from crying out. 

"Yes," he whispered. "That's it. Come for us, Rose. We want to see you make yourself come." A mantra, repeated in both her ears, urging her closer. Light exploded behind her eyelids as she crested into an orgasm so intense her cries sounded nearly like sobs and her whole body shook between them. When her legs finally started to relax and her toes started to uncurl, she became aware that they were holding her now, waiting for the last of her shudders to pass away.

Her second Doctor ran his fingers down along her arm to press his hand over hers, where it lay, still now, between her legs, and she whined a tiny noise of protest. "Can't. Not yet." He gently lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, taking her index finger into his mouth, swirling around it with his talented tongue and sucking. He then offered her hand to his double, who took it and did the same with her middle finger. It gave her ideas, and when her hand was free of the Doctor's mouth she reached over and seized her second Doctor's wrist, guiding his hand across her stomach to the other Doctor's cock, which was pressed against her hip. "Please... finish."

An unspoken communication seemed to pass between them as he gripped him, slowly moving his hand up and down the other man's shaft, and then he was scrabbling over Rose's body to climb over that of her first Doctor again.

"I should warn you," the Doctor mumbled between kisses. "This isn't going to take very long."

"I was starting to get a cramp in my jaw anyway," the Doctor in blue trousers answered with a cheeky grin before sliding down and once more taking the other Doctor into his mouth.

True to his word, following all the evening's stimulation barely a few seconds had passed before her first Doctor was speaking something that sounded unbelievably filthy in what Rose guessed must be their native language. His jaw clenched, his hand holding the other Doctor's head in place as he thrust up once, twice into his mouth and then came with a shout. She watched with fascination as the muscles in the other man's throat worked, swallowing repeatedly, making soft sucking noises until the Doctor's hips finally settled back on the bed and he pulled him back up, saying, "Stop."

They lay there for a moment, looking at each other, and when the Doctor on his back reached up and tenderly touched the face of his duplicate, Rose felt her heart clench. "You two are lovely," she said, and it felt inadequate for what she was trying to express. 

"We know," her first Doctor answered, and she lightly kicked his shin. "Ow!"

"Isn't it weird, though... doing _that_ with yourself?"

"Not that different from what you were just doing, is it? Besides, from what I understand there isn't a human male on Earth who hasn't attempted it at least once and found himself not flexible enough. I suspect if given the opportunity there's not a man alive who wouldn't relish making love to himself." 

_"Making love,"_ the other Doctor snorted. "You've always been a hopeless romantic."

" _We've_ always been," the Doctor corrected him.

"So, have you two been, uh... messing about without me like this the whole time?" 

"No, actually. Tonight was a first. Wellll, in these bodies anyway." Rose sat up, holding her hand to her forehead.

"Wait a minute. What d'you mean 'in these bodies'? You've done this before?" They turned to her, both looking a little embarrassed.

"One of the advantages of being a time traveler," her second Doctor answered.

"What, going back and having sex with yourself?!" Their silence was enough of an answer. "What about personal time lines and all that?"

"Time Lord," they both said in unison. "Though," her first Doctor continued. "This is the first time with one who looks exactly like me; that's a bit strange, I admit."

"I don't mind it, though. I mean, look at me! Did you know even Donna admitted I was a bit pretty?" 

Rose scoffed. "Donna would think I need to sit you two down and force-feed you until you aren't so skinny."

"Skinny," one Doctor said dismissively. "I prefer lithe."

"Wiry."

"Lean."

"Slim." 

"Shut up, the both of you," Rose interrupted, leaning over and kissing her second Doctor playfully. He met her kiss with a kind of desperate hunger, and she remembered that he was the only one of them not to have found release. After a few moments, she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to his. "How do you want to come?" 

He moaned softly. "I want to fuck you." His hand came up and touched her face. "May I?" 

She nodded, suddenly overcome with love for him, for both of them. He started to undress, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You should get on your hands and knees," her first Doctor said to her, still stretched out on the bed and looking very relaxed.

"I knew there was a reason I love you, you're so clever," she said, taking the requested position and grinning saucily at both of them in turn. 

As soon as he was naked, the Doctor knelt behind her, and she felt his cock bump against her backside, then his fingers exploring her opening. "I love the way you feel when you've come once already."

"Hang on," her other Doctor said, finally getting around to taking his trousers the rest of the way off. "Come here, over me." Rose adjusted so that she was straddling his hips with her knees, and she looked down directly into his face. He winked. 

The second Doctor joined her, and she felt him move his cock over her entrance and then enter her, hard and fast. Rose gasped and arched her back, and the Doctor below her grinned. "This is an excellent vantage point," he said.

"I'm sure ... it is," said the other one between thrusts, his long fingers splayed over her hips.

"Try not to come too quickly. Let's see if we can get Rose there again." The Doctor behind her eased off while the one below her threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her head down into a deep kiss. His other hand came up and cupped one of her breasts, his thumb brushing back and forth over the nipple. The other set of hands skimmed down her back and over her bottom as he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in slowly. 

"She's so perfect," murmured her second Doctor.

"How much do you love her?" His hand slid down her belly and into the curls between her legs. The first touch to her clit, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, made Rose cry out.

"Completely. I love her completely," he said through clenched teeth. He maintained his achingly slow rhythm, though it must have taken all of his willpower to do so. The Doctor below her continued his exploration as he nibbled and sucked on her neck. She felt his fingers at the place where she was joined with the other Doctor, and a gasp from behind her as he touched them both. 

Their attention went on and on, and Rose couldn't imagine feeling more cherished than she did in that moment, between them. Her first Doctor seemed to be taking the opportunity, with her in the throes of passion while he was relatively in-control, to study her. His eyes were wide open, never straying from her face as she panted and keened at the way she was being touched, the way she was being fucked. Her skin flushed hot and she trembled all over as she started to approach another orgasm. When she came it was like a gentle fall over the edge, and her cries were soft. "Oh yes, that's it, love. That's it," said her first Doctor, kissing her reverently. 

With a shout of relief, her second Doctor thrust hard into her a few more times and came. Even after he stopped moving, Rose could feel him shudder with aftershocks that lasted several seconds longer. When he finally pulled out, she collapsed on top of the Doctor underneath her and sighed against his neck. The other one let himself fall next to them on the bed with a loud exhale of breath. "Can I tell you how glad I am that you changed your mind about wanting alone time?" he said, reaching out to stroke her back.

"Mm. Me too," Rose whispered. Her first Doctor shifted so that she was sandwiched between the two of them and they held her, one brushing kisses over the back of her neck while the other ran his fingers lazily up and down her arm. It felt so natural, and soon had soothed her to sleep.

****

Waking in the night, sitting up and looking at one, then the other, she realized she wasn't quite sure which one was which. Tentatively, she placed her palm over the chest of the Doctor stretched out on his back to her left, and had just enough time to register the flutter of his double heartbeat before his arm suddenly shot up to capture her wrist, pulling it to his mouth to kiss her hand as his eyes blinked open.

Startled, Rose had to wait for her own heart to start beating again before she could speak. “Thought were you asleep,” she said.

“I don't sleep, Rose,” he said in the exaspirated tone of someone explaining something for the thousandth time, though she couldn't recall him ever having come right out and said as much. “I was resting my eyes.” He gave her a lazy smile and she returned it.

“Oh, I _see_ – is _that_ what you were doing.” The Doctor still held her hand inches from his face, seeming to study it.

“And thinking,” he added. Rose laid down and snuggled up to his side.

“'Bout what?”

He glanced toward the Doctor sleeping on her right. “He loves you.”

“You say that like it's so hard to believe.” No answer, and she cautiously tried another tactic. “I don't understand, Doctor. It's like, sometimes you don't like him, but you keep saying he's you. And then, tonight...”

“Half-human,” he said, almost as though he hadn't been listening to her at all. “I can feel you both aging. I can _hear_ it.” The implication there: that she and the other Doctor had this in common, and when all was said and done, they'd leave him alone again. “I should have insisted on letting the two of you alone somewhere. Somewhere you could be happy, together, for as long as you'll live.”

Rose could hardly speak around the lump in her throat. “Why didn't you, then?”

She didn't need to see the Doctor's bitter smile to hear it in his next sentence. “I am, in many ways, a very selfish man, Rose.”

And, pulling the other, sleeping Doctor's arm over her waist to bring the three of them into one embrace, Rose gave the only answer she could.

“I wouldn't want you any other way.”


End file.
